This invention relates to an electronic cash register including printing means for printing on a receipt a plurality of input data each showing a merchandise price and the total of these input data. More particularly it relates to an electronic cash register provided with means for setting in a memory device first and second data to be printed, whose contents need not be varied during a plurality of cash registering operations.
In a department store, for example, a number of electronic cash registers are installed. These cash registers are assigned with register numbers, which are printed on receipt sheets and journal paper together with the sales dates. Unlike the sales dates, such register numbers are semi-permanent and need not be changed daily. Neither the register number nor the sales date needs to be changed during a number of cash registering operations on the same day.
A prior art electronic register wherein the data and the register number are stored in a memory device is provided with, among the function keys, a double function key (called "a data/register number set key") for setting the sales date and the register number. First, the entry keys are operated to store the date. Then, the date/register number set key is operated to set the stored date in a date memory device. Thereafter, the entry keys are operated to store the register number, and then the date/register number set key is operated to set the stored register number in a register number memory device. However, if a wrong register number were set, it would be necessary to repeat the data setting as well as the register number setting. Such a repetition is of course inconvenient in the daily operation of the cash register.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved electronic cash register wherein a double function key is operated to store first and second input data to be printed the contents of which need not be changed during a plurality of cash registering operations and wherein the second input data can be corrected, when necessary, by storing a new correct second data and setting the same by operating the double function key.